Dreaming about the wrong guy
by xDarkLemonx
Summary: Sometimes dreams come true... sometimes the good ones - sometimes the bad ones    warning YAOI SMEX RAPE  ZoroxSanji AcexSanji fluff and stuff
1. Zoro in my dream

**_Ok so... I'm not so.. well.. confident in publishing this story, because...  
1: It's a sort of random idea I got, when I woke up i the middle of the night...  
2. My english is bad  
3: I tend to make characters OOC ;_;  
4: My last attempt at ZoroxSanji went VERY bad. People actually hated the story. Really HATED it.  
Therefore, I suspect they will hate this story too.  
But.. I will give it a try.. so.. anyway..._**

**_Warning:  
This is a yaoi  
It will not be that many chapters, but at least 3  
Sanji is the uke and will forever be uke.  
One Piece does not belong to me  
It is bad english  
I suck at writing_**

**_Summary: Sanji is dreaming about Zoro, and it completely ruins his mornings and days and everything. Zoro gets worried, and wants to know, what Sanji is dreaming about. To make it worse, Ace pops up and seems to be really into Sanji. Sanji is having dreams again, but this time it seems to be about the wrong guy...? Summary sucks, yes, story is HOPEFULLY better. Yaoi. ZoroxSanji AcexSanji_**

_DATWG  
Chapter one: _

_Zoro in my Dream_

_Ah… It's dark… Dark…? _

_But I went to sleep just a few minutes ago… How can it just be black everywhere? Eh… I am… naked… _

_Naked?_

_Oh… no!_

_Could it be…?_

"Sanji…"

_Oh no. I'm having that dream again. There he is. Suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Zoro…._

_He's in front of me, looking at me with a smirk._

"Come here…"

_He's having that soft, lustful voice again. Damn it! _

_He pushes me down against the cold, dark floor, and looks in my eyes with that hungry look in his dark eyes. Not this again. Please…_

_No, no… Wake up!_

"You feeling hot tonight?"

_Oh shit, oh shit. He's touching me. Please just wake up, I can't take this. I'm sick of this… this dream!_

_This isn't even him. Why is he always like this in my dream? _

_He's usually never like this in real life… ah…_

"Ahn~!"

_He never touches me. Especially not like THIS!_

_Damn it. Stop it, marimo!_

_Don't… go there..! _

_Stop touching me in my dreams. It makes me want you to…_

_In real life…._

_Stop it!_

_It destroys and complicates my morning fatally, you jerk. As soon as I wake up, I won't be able to look at you. I'll avoid you. _

_Just like I've done the entire week. I can't stand it. _

_So-_

"STOP IT, ZORO!"

Sweat was pouring down Sanji's neck, he was panting heavily. His shirt was drenched in hot sweat. His sight was unclear. He tried to focus, as he saw a figure in front of him. Finally, he was able to see, and…

"Ah…"

Sanji blushed like crazy, as he understood that the figure in front of him…. was the marimo.

Zoro stared at Sanji in awe. Why had Sanji mentioned his name?

He had just finished his watch, and was on his way to his hammock, to get some sleep. That's when he had noticed Sanji groaning and panting in his sleep.

He had stepped closer to the blonde, and looked down at him.

It was definitely one of THOSE dreams, he could tell. Sanji was having a very hot look on his face, drool trailing down his lips.

Zoro had sighed in annoyance, as he assumed the dream was about one of the girls. He did not want to see Sanji getting turned on, because of a dream about them.

Zoro was about to turn away from Sanji, when all suddenly, he had sat up. And then screamed that Zoro should stop.

In addition, that's why Zoro now was staring confused at the blushing cook, who was trying to figure out what to say.

_Ah damn…_

_Zoro definitely heard me say his name. _

_Moreover, he DEFINITELY realized what I was dreaming. _

_Damn!_

Sanji looked down, and noticed that little bulge in his pants. He shifted slightly, and sighed.

He hated this. He hated this dream. He hated that it had to be Zoro, who was in this dream, doing that to him. Making him feel so good.

He hated waking up, being in this condition. He hated that…

He couldn't face the swordsman!

Sanji stood up, and walked over to the door. With his back turned to Zoro, he spoke.

"What I meant was that…" he started. Zoro looked at him, waiting for the explanation.

"… Stop staring at me, when I am sleeping. It freaks me out, moss-head!" Sanji quickly mumbled, then ran out of the really couldn't figure out what else to say.

Zoro blinked a few times. He wasn't so sure, if that was what Sanji had meant. _However, what else could it be?_

Sanji had taken care of his little… morning-problem. Then he had made a most delicious breakfast for the ladies… and the others of course.

"Sanji! Mooore!" Luffy shouted cheerfully, waving with his, now for the third time, empty plate. Sanji sighed, then shook his head.

"That's enough for this morning, Luffy," He said, and was rewarded with a very miserable expression on Luffy's face.

"Sanji… but I'm hungry…" Luffy said, and made puppy eyes.

Sanji smiled a bit.

"How about I give you something delicious for lunch?"

Luffy's face lightened up, and he laughed. "Goodie!"

The morning was like always. Everything was as it always was…

Except for the fact, that Sanji was doing everything, he could, to avoid eye contact with Zoro.

It annoyed Zoro.

He'd been avoiding him all week, and it pissed Zoro off.

When everyone exited the galley, Zoro stayed behind, watching the cook washing dishes. Sanji noticed Zoro's presence, but tried to ignore him. Several minutes passed, then Zoro got tired of the silence, and stood up.

"Oi. Cook!"

Sanji flinched, but kept washing dishes. He heard footsteps behind him, and clenched his eyes shut.

_If he even just touches my shoulder, I'll go crazy…!_

It was true. That dream was confusing Sanji, and somehow made his body very sensitive and needing.

He tried to deny it, but it was hard… He wanted Zoro to touch him like he had touched him in his dream, but knew that it would never happen. That's why, If Zoro merely poked Sanji, he would go crazy.

Maybe even get sad, because he knew, he'd never be touched that way by Zoro….

"I said 'Oi'!"

As Sanji had suspected, Zoro grabbed his shoulder. It was a very firm grip. Sanji's whole body flinched, and a cold shudder spread all over his body.

Zoro noticed Sanji's weird response to the touch, and let go. He frowned.

_Now seriously something is wrong._

Sanji backed a few steps away from Zoro, and looked at Zoro's shoes. He couldn't look in his eyes. Not after dreaming about Zoro and him doing 'That' every night. It was just too embarrassing.

Sanji cleared his throat.

"So, uh… what is it?"

Zoro frowned even more. This was so unlike the Sanji, he knew. Did the blonde's weird behavior have anything to do with that dream he had had?

No, why should it? And why did Zoro even care?

_The cook is always strange, so why would this be different?_

…

_Of course it's different, you idiot… he yelled 'stop it, Zoro' when he woke up. What did that mean?_

"What did you dream about?"

Zoro couldn't believe, he had said that so… straightforward.

Sanji's reaction was comical though. His ridiculous eyebrow twitched, and his face turned tomato red.

Zoro had to suppress a chuckle, and snorted.

"Hey, what the hell are you smiling at, marimo?" Sanji yelled, insulted. Zoro shook his head, smiling, then looked teasing at Sanji, who finally was facing him. He looked straight into his eyes, which seemed to make Sanji blush even more.

Somehow, seeing the cook so nervous and innocent looking, made Zoro blush too.

Deep down, he secretly had always thought that Sanji was… well… Gorgeous.

_Damn, no time for thinking like that!_

Zoro needed an answer, now.

"Was it about me, or what?" He asked carefully, but knew that there was NO chance, Sanji had dreamed about him. And NEVER a dream like THAT.

Sanji seemed to think exactly the same, because his cocky reply was:

"Hell no! It was about everyone else but you!"

Somehow, that not only annoyed Zoro, but also hurt him deep down.

However, was that now really the truth? Then why in the world had Sanji asked ZORO to stop something?

Zoro grabbed both of Sanji's shoulders this time, which once again made Sanji flinch and shudder because of the touch.

He pressed the cook against the counter. Sanji gave a soft whine, as something sharp cut against his leg.

Zoro looked deep into Sanji's eyes, a serious look on his face. Sanji tried to look away, but something seemed to hinder him from doing that. Maybe that Zoro was so close to him, that their noses almost touched. He started getting really nervous. _Damn that dream, why does it have to make things so complicated…_

After what had seemed like ages, Zoro at last opened his mouth, and spoke.

"Then why…"

Zoro couldn't finish that sentence, seeing as Luffy suddenly came barging in, dragging a well-known man with him.

"GUESS WHO'S HERE!" Luffy yelled with a big smile, and let go of the man, who stood up and waved to them.

"Oh. Hello, Ace," Sanji said with a tense voice. Ace looked at them with a grin, which made Zoro realize that he was still pressing Sanji against the counter.

Zoro grunted and quickly let go of Sanji, who coughed, looking embarrassed.

"Maybe you should make him something to eat, Sanji. He is VERY hungry," Luffy said, still smiling bigger than should be possible, and skipped out of the room. The captain had seemed to not have noticed Zoro's and Sanji's weird position - Which didn't surprise them at all.

But Ace had such a peculiar smile on his face, which made both the cook and swordsman feel uneasy.

"So uh… Ace. Hungry?" Sanji said, to break the ice. Ace nodded with his trademark grin, and Sanji immediately started making something for Ace. Zoro stood for a while, and then just sighed, as he realized this conversation was over. He couldn't talk to Sanji about this, when Ace was here.

As he walked out of the room, he caught a glimpse of the look on Ace's face. It was definitely something suspicious.

Zoro shut the door.

He had to talk to Sanji again, when Ace had left.

Until then, he really had to do something to distract his thoughts from Ace and Sanji.

Because he DEFINITELY didn't like when Ace was with Sanji.

**Ok, end of chapter one: Boring and uninteresting?**  
**Well SORRY! But the beginning is always boring, isn't it?**  
**Please Review, so my hunger can be satisfied :3**  
**Chapter two will be up soon, I usually write fast**


	2. WHO'S in my dream?

**Well, I thought I'd wait for ONE more review, but meh xP I want to please the amazing readers, who have been utterly nice to read this piece a crap *bows in gratitude* Arigatou ****J**

**Anywaay… on to the story..**

_**Warning:This is a yaoiIt will not be that many chapters, but at least 3 ^^Sanji is the uke and will forever be uke :DOne Piece does not belong to me.. If it did, every guy would be all over Sanji, but Sanji would only be with his lovely Zoro ^.^It is bad English… 'English not be my language, no. Me speak Faroese, yes.' XDI suck at writing**_

**DATWG**

**Chapter 2:**

**Who's in my dream?**

There was almost absolute silence in the galley. The only sound in the room was Sanji's knife, cutting some meat for Ace.

As Sanji moved his slender body around, Ace was sitting down, staring at Sanji with a pleased smirk. Oh, how he loved watching the beautiful cook moving around. Nothing in the world was more enjoyable.

"So, Ace…" Sanji finally broke the silence, and turned around, to look at Ace.

"Hm?" was Ace's answer.

"I've noticed, you're visiting us A LOT lately," Sanji continued, Ace nodding to himself.

True, Sanji had noticed that Ace had started to visit them a lot lately. This was the fourth time this month, Ace was here. And he didn't really do much. He wasn't even with Luffy. The only thing, Ace did, was.. Well… being wherever Sanji was. Maybe that was just Sanji's imagination, but still… Whenever he was making food, Ace was there, watching him. He could feel it. Ace's eyes following his every movement… almost.. Almost like the marimo…

Actually Zoro hadn't been so much around lately. He used to sit in the galley, doing exactly the same. Or.. Yeah… he used to sit and drink, but once in a while, Sanji had felt Zoro's dark eyes on him. It made him feel so weird. Cold, but warm at the same time. Sort of.. A nice feeling, but at the same time very nervous. When Ace looked at him that way, he didn't feel anything like when Zoro watched him.

He just felt uncomfortable… it made him feel like a gazelle, being watched by a wild, dangerous animal. As if Ace didn't want to eat the food, Sanji prepared, but would rather want to eat Sanji.

Sanji shook his head, as he realized that he'd stopped talking. He reminded himself of what he'd said earlier, and continued the conversation.

"Do you miss Luffy that much?"

Ace, who hadn't noticed the once again silence, grinned at the question. Of course he missed his brother once in a while, but not four times every month. No, that wasn't why he came here. Ace decided to be a bit honest.

"Well, yeah, sometimes… but I also miss everyone else on this ship…" Ace said, and Sanji nodded, turning back to the food. He had thought, that was Ace's answer, but apparently, he had more to say.

Because suddenly, he felt strong hands around his waist, and hot breath on his neck.

"Most of all, I miss you," Ace whispered in Sanji's ear; Sanji shuddered.

Immediately he pulled away from Ace, giving him a surprised and confused look. Ace merely smirked.

_What the hell was that?_

Sanji shook his head, and decided to forget about that… He must be imagining things.

"Uh, good to hear," Sanji quickly took the plate of the finished meat, and pressed it in Ace's hands.

"Here's your dinner."

Sanji walked past Ace, and hurried over to the door.

But before he knew it, Ace's hand was once again around his waist, now holding tighter.

Sanji stopped, and took a deep breath. He looked behind his shoulder, and met a pair of very hungry-looking eyes.

"What's the matter with you? I gave you your food," Sanji said, trying to sound calm. Ace leaned closer to Sanji, smiling.

"I want you."

A feeling, Sanji couldn't describe, ran through his body. He felt very tense and perplexed.

He laughed hoarsely , and cleared his throat.

"The food will get cold, Ace," Sanji then said. Ace gave a loud sigh, and oh so unpredictably, he pressed his lips roughly against Sanji's.

_Oh Jesus, what is this?_

Sanji tried to push the fire-user away, but being held to tightly, kissed so roughly, and now pressed against the wall all suddenly, was confusing him.

Ace's hands were all over Sanji's body, going under his shirt, and even down his pants. This was too much for Sanji. He didn't want this. Not with Ace. Not even with the beautiful Nami or Robin, or ANY lady at all. He wanted this with…

_Him…_

The man in his fucked up dream.

_Zoro._

Just as Ace was removing Sanji's shirt, the galley door was slammed open.

VERY angry, dark eyes were staring at them.

_Oh shit…._

When Zoro had walked away from the galley, leaving Ace and Sanji alone, he had a bad feeling.

Lately Ace had been here a lot. And it pissed Zoro off.

Because all, Ace did when he was here, was strolling after Sanji, staring at him all hungrily. Why, it pissed Zoro, he did not know. He was NOT jealous in any way. He didn't love the shit-cook.

…

_But he isn't all that bad, when he's not all over women…_

Zoro had sat down, looking all grumpy, when Robin and Nami came walking, both smiling suspiciously.

Zoro wondered what the hell was so funny. Nami and Robin noticed the confused look on his face, and walked over to him. They sat down on some comfortable chairs, and smiled to him.

"Luffy's brother seems to be here a lot, right, Zoro?" Nami asked, and Zoro nodded. "You wonder why, don't you?" As Nami said that, she smiled even more. Zoro now frowned.

"Well, whatever fuck is it?" He asked, and tried not to sound too interested.

"Oh, he just seems to be very fond of cook-san," Robin said calmly. Zoro frowned even more, now clenching his fist.

"Ace follows Sanji like a dog," Luffy suddenly said with a childish grin, popping up from a corner. Usopp came behind Luffy, laughing.

"No, more like a hungry lion!" Usopp pointed out. Chopper popped up.

"What lion?" He asked, as he hadn't gotten the entire conversation. Usopp grinned.

"Oh, a huge monster-lion, I once defeated when I was in-"

No one got to hear the rest of Usopp's huge lie, as Zoro jumped up, looking like rage just took over his body. He stormed off, leaving nothing but dust.

"Where did he go?" Luffy asked. Robin chuckled.

"To save Sanji from a hungry lion," she said, making everyone even more confused.

"THERE'S A LION HERE?" Usopp jumped scared up in Franky's arms, as he appeared.

And that's how Zoro suddenly had barged into the galley, rage growing bigger as he saw what was going on in there. Ace pressing Sanji against the wall, in the middle of removing his clothing, kissing him with great force.

"Ah.. Zoro…" Sanji panted, and finally managed to push Ace away from him. Ace looked a bit annoyed, as he had been interrupted, but then grinned.

"Oh hi there," he merely said. Zoro answered with a grunt and a dangerous glare. He was trying his best, not to attack Ace. He knew, he shouldn't. Ace was Luffy's brother.

Ace smiled to the blonde, stroke his lips, and exited the room.

What was left, was an awkward silence.

Sanji was confused; he felt weird and embarrassed.

Zoro was just gawking at the half naked cook, trying to calm down.

_Ok._

_Maybe I'm a bit jealous? _

_Because I SWEAR, I'll NEVER leave Ace and Sanji alone again._

"What you saw now was nothing, shitty marimo," Sanji finally spoke, and Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't look like nothin' to me," Zoro said, sounding pissed. He cursed himself for showing that he was so angry.

"Well, it was. Now get out of here, or I'll kick your ass!" Sanji shouted, frustrated.

"FINE. Go back to making out with Ace!" Zoro yelled, and once again slammed the door, leaving.

_OK, I GET IT! I'M JEALOUS!_

Sanji sighed, and put his shirt back on. He lied down on the couch, exhausted. He hoped that neither Zoro, nor Ace would come.

Sanji wanted to be alone now. He needed to be alone. Needed to figure out, why the hell Ace did that. He was still confused because of his dreams about Zoro, and now this?

What's next?

Sanji fell asleep right away, fearing that he'd dream about Zoro again…

_It's dark._

_I'm naked._

…_._

_Yup.. I suspected it…_

_Huff… Oh well, might as well get it over._

_A dark figure is making its way towards me. It must be Zoro._

_Ah…_

_What?_

_WHAT?_

"Sanji,"

_That's not him. That's DEFINITELY NOT ZORO!_

"Come here, beautiful."

_He'd never say 'beautiful'. Not even in my dream._

_This is…_

_Ace?_

_What the f…?_

_ACE?_

**Hahaha XD**

**NOOOO OOONE expected this… oh.. Ok.. Yeah.. My storied are so predictable xD**

**Darn…**

**Oh well..**

**I really, really, really hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and that it didn't suck too much.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated T_T (I'm hungry)lol and now, I will be so stupid that I am trying to get more subscribers on my cosplay-clan's Youtube or Deviantart account.. xD… We're called TheAshesPro**

**Lolz I am desperate xD**

**Oh well. If I get many reviews, I will update VERY soon :D**


	3. Mistaking Ace for Zoro

**Yaay I'm so happy for the reviews I've got ^.^ Please keep on reviewing ahahah XD (addicted to reviews)**

**Anyway sorry for taking so long, to write this chapter. I've just been pretty busy with cosplaying and school. But here it is, after a long wait :D**

**Of course, I don't own One piece or the characters. However, this story is mine ****J**

**Warnings: Yaoi, adultness, swears, and yes yknow all that shit xD**

**DATWG**

It was starting to get dark. They were all out on the deck, doing what they usually did. Nami and Robin relaxing in some comfortable chairs, Sanji had put there for them, Franky building some weird-looking thingy, Brook playing a nice song and the others were running around, playing. Zoro was leaning against the wall, relaxing with his eyes closed.

"DINNER TIME!" Luffy suddenly yelled in joy, and rubbed his growling stomach. Ace, who had been watching them all with a grin, nodded.

"Your cook makes some damn good food, so I could sure use some of it now," Ace said, and started making his way towards the galley. Zoro immediately stood up, and stood right in front of him, blocking his way. Ace raised an eyebrow, and smiled a false smile.

"You're in the way.. Zoro," he said, still smiling. "I'm hungry, and I'd like to eat the dinner, Sanji has prepared."

Zoro glared, then smirked.

"You mean, you want to molest Sanji some more?" Zoro said mockingly.

It got silent, all eyes were turned at their direction. Ace stared at Zoro, then grinned.

"Maybe. You stopped me the last time," he admitted. Zoro wasn't ready for such a reply, so it surprised him a bit. Usopp gawked.

"ACE IS MOLESTING SANJI? WHY?" He asked loudly, giving everyone a headache. Luffy blinked.

"What does that mean?" He asked oblivious.

"Nothing, Luffy," Nami guaranteed, but looked quite surprised herself.

Ace tried to walk around Zoro, but Zoro moved, so he kept standing in his way. Ace huffed, then shrugged.

"I'm not in the mood for fighting you right now, so have it your way," he sighed, and sat down. Zoro gave a nod, satisfied with his success of stopping Ace. Robin chuckled in her mysterious way, amused.

"And now we're wondering why you bother stopping him, Zoro.." Franky mumbled, Zoro getting this dumb, busted look on his face. He started sweating a bit, opening his mouth, to say something to defend himself. He couldn't think of anything, and closed his mouth.

_Damn, I'm so obvious, aren't I…._

He blushed, then turned his back to them and walked away, without saying a word.

He entered the galley, prepared to see the slim cook, making dinner. But nothing.

No cook, preparing food. No mouthwatering smell. No Sanji, humming a melody.

"What the…?" As Zoro looked around, he finally noticed the cook, slumped down on the couch, sleeping. Zoro pulled a smile, and made his way over to the cook. He was about to wake him up, when suddenly, a moan escaped the cook's mouth. Zoro flinched, once again blushing.

_Oh no! He's dreaming again!_

"Ahem.. Oi.. Shit-cook…" he almost whispered. He wanted to wake him up.. But at the same time, he didn't want to do that.

_I mean.. maybe he's dreaming the same dream again? Whatever that dream was.._

He decided to wait. What now, if Sanji maybe said more, that could reveal something about his dream? Zoro really wanted to figure out, what Sanji was dreaming. It seemed like a… dirty dream. Containing Zoro?

Zoro gave a sarcastic, mellow laugh. No way, the stupid dart-brow was dreaming about Zoro… it's probably Nami or Robin.

Zoro got even closer to Sanji, and stared at him, waiting for more words.

But it was hard to stay focused. To make it a short story… well..

Damn, Sanji looked hot. Even more than usually. Lying in such a defenseless position on the bed, a bit drool hanging on the tip of his lip, sweat-drops trailing down his neck and that expression. That god-sexy expression on Sanji's face. It looked like a VERY interesting dream.

Sanji started panting louder, moaning some more. Zoro leaned closer, feeling himself get hard.

_Shit, WHY in gods name is this turning me on?_

"S… stop…" Sanji started, Zoro getting stiff. His shoulders tensed, and he bit his lip.

_Now. Now say it. Say my name, like the other time…!_

Alas…

"..A-Ace… Nh..! Stop…"

Zoro's eyes wide-opened. He slumped down on a chair, and stared stunned at the blonde.

_What in the world was that? Ace? Why suddenly Ace? Wasn't he supposed to say MY name?_

Why did Zoro feel, as if someone just stabbed him in his heart?

_I mean.. so what if he said Ace.. It's.. just a dream. Just like with you, you idiot. He's having a weird period!_

But Zoro couldn't believe it. He was… disappointed. Sanji was having wet dreams about ACE of all people.

Zoro felt a bitter hate towards his captains brother. He wanted to smack him so hard in his stupid, grinning face.

"STOP!"

Sanji suddenly cried out, and jumped up. He panted heavily, and then gawked at Zoro.

Zoro gulped.

"Uh…" Zoro said dumb, couldn't think of anything else. Sanji blushed and groaned.

"I can't believe it…" Sanji said to himself, and turned his face away from Zoro. Zoro wanted to ask him so badly, what this dream was about. But he couldn't. He didn't want to know, what Ace did to Sanji in his dream.

"Hm... The others want dinner..:" Zoro mumbled almost embarrassed, and Sanji gasped.

"Fuck, I forgot about that!" Sanji started making dinner immediately, and Zoro's chance to have a conversation with Sanji, was gone.

Zoro didn't feel hungry, and just walked out, when the others came in. Sanji frowned, but said nothing more.

He'd rather not look in neither Zoro's or Ace's eyes now.

It felt like he had betrayed Zoro, somehow.

_**-DATWG-**_

When the others had finished eating, they left the galley, and went to bed. Sanji cleaned the dishes, and threw a glance at the couch.

No Zoro was there. He sighed. Why did it have to be so complicated?

He didn't want to keep avoiding Zoro. He wanted to talk to him, fight with him. Not ignore him. Sanji clenched his fists.

_I'm going to stop avoiding Zoro.. And concerning Ace.. Hm.,. Better stay away from him…_

As he washed his hands, the door opened. He heard footsteps, and someone sitting down on the couch. Sanji smiled to himself. Finally, Zoro had showed up. With his back still turned to the couch, he started humming that melody, he used to hum when he was in the galley. Some minutes passed.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you.." Sanji apologized quietly, drying his hands in a towel. He heard no reply, but understood that as a sign to keep talking.

"I've just… been having weird dreams about you lately.. Y'know.. You saw me having them.. Twice now.." he kept on. It got really strangely quiet in the room, almost as if the marimo was holding his breath. Weird…

Sanji shrugged it off, and poured tea in a cup.

"It's about you doing stuff to me." He finally confessed, getting warm ears. Maybe this wasn't so smart to admit to Zoro. Zoro would probably laugh at him mockingly and tease him for it, the rest of his life. But he had to get it out. Maybe that would stop his dreams.

"And… now also Ace is in my dreams…"

It got even more silent, then there was the sound of a low chuckle.

_This definitely doesn't sound like the moss-head!_

Sanji quickly turned around, and it felt like his heart stopped beating.

_NO NO NO SHIT!_

There was a person sitting in the couch, but…. It was not Zoro.

"That is really good to know, beautiful," Ace said with a sneaky grin, winking. He stood up, and started walking towards Sanji.

Sanji felt trapped. He had made a big mistake, mistaking Ace for Zoro.

_Could this get worse?_

**DATWG**

**Phew… there ^^ Done with chapter 3 :D**

**Sorry if it sucked *sobs***

…**.**

**Review XDDDDD**

**Onegai-shimasu C:**


	4. The WRONG dream happens

**Yet again, thank you so much for reviews.. They're what keeps me going :D oh and all the story-alerts.. Thank you, guys, it makes me feel like the story is good-enough C:**

**Warnings are the same as always**

**Summary same as always**

**This is a ZoroxSanji with a bit AcexSanji (Though I swear that is one-sided, poor Sanji is just confused)**

**Disclamer… hff… if One Piece belonged to me, Sanji and Zoro would be having hot smex in every scene, even when they were fighting, Eating, And sleeping. Oh yeah ;D spread the rainbow love X)**

**Anyway enjoy :D**

_Could this get worse?_

Well, looking at Ace, who was slowly making his way over to Sanji, humming a random tune with a husky voice…

Yes. He feared it COULD get worse.

_But what's the worry? Just a kick in his face and then it's over… no. _

Sanji feared, trying to stop Ace would only make the fire-user even more eager to… to do what? And why?

In the glimpse of a second, Ace had pinned Sanji down on the cold wooden floor, and Sanji felt so weak, not having any reflexes all suddenly. He was confused, oh so confused.

_Why in the world did I dream about ACE now? Why not Zoro? I thought dreaming about the marimo was bad, but this is even worse. I don't even have any feelings towards Luffy's bro… but towards Zoro, I …_

Sanji put a hand to his own mouth, as if he just said that out loud. Ace showed no sign of hearing Sanji say anything, and he sighed relieved.

_Oh great, now I don't even know the difference between when I talk and when I think.._

Sanji gave an annoyed grunt, and then Ace smirked.

"You seem to be lost in thoughts, Sanji," Ace said, and licked the tip of Sanji's ear. Sanji looked away, avoiding Ace's amused eyes.

_Shit this is bad… WHY does it just remind me of my dream? Why can't I be a normal guy and dream about the beautiful girls? Why do I have to be….. Like that. Having a hardcore crush on the stupid marimo, and dream about him and… and Ace._

Ace looked down at the cook, who was having such a perplexed and upset expression. _He still looks so beautiful and sexy_, Ace thought with a smug grin. Sanji seemed to be REALLY lost in his own thoughts, which made him chuckle a bit. Here he was, pressing Sanji against the floor, ready to do what he had wanted to do ever since that thing, four months ago (You'll find out what xD)… and Sanji looked like he had forgotten the situation.

Ace decided to just keep going, to see if Sanji would realize what was happening. Slowly, he unbuttoned the tight pants, and his hand sneaked under the boxers. A brief touch, and merely that made the blonde snap out of his thoughts, and finally his reflexes returned. Immediately, his knee shot up in a swift movement to kick Ace right in his stomach. But Ace reacted fast, and grabbed the knee. He pushed it down, and turned Sanji over, so he now was laying on his stomach. Sanji gasped, as Ace's fingers went under his almost torn off shirt, and fondled his nipples.

"Ace…!" he gasped, cursing as he felt something grow in his pants.

"Hm?" Ace hummed, biting his earlobe, sucking it. Sanji let out a moan, he'd been struggling to keep in.

"P… please.."

_Oh god, I sound just like in my dreams. DAMN, was that some future-dream or what?_

"Please what? Continue?" Ace mumbled, breathing hot breath on Sanji's neck, licking it.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god. WHY is this fucking turning me on? I don't like Ace… I don't want this with Ace, I…. _

Ace noticed how Sanji was shivering, oh so much, and turned him around yet again. The cook was panting, sweating and blushing so much, it made Ace smirk.

"Why are you resisting so much? It's not like you haven't done this before," Ace said, not smirking even more. Sanji gawked, confused.

"W-what…?" Sanji stammered, and Ace chuckled.

"But I understand if you've forgotten it, you were drunk after all," he said untroubled, and licked Sanji's nipple, earning a surprised moan from him.

_Drunk?_

Sanji tried to think back… when was the last time, he was drunk? He really couldn't remember.

"What… do you.. Mean?" Sanji panted, trying to push Ace off. Ace took a strong grip on Sanji's wrists, and held them tight, continuing exploring the cook's upper-body. He soon wanted more, let go of the wrists and pulled Sanji's remaining clothes off.

"Ah!" Sanji panicked, as Ace even took his own pants off, revealing a very erect, huge cock.

_Oh god! Oh GOD I don't want this… Zo…_

_~DATWG~_

Zoro felt a little bad for leaving the others after eating so soon. He could immediately see that Ace was planning to stay… and looking at his smug grin, Zoro understood. Ace was planning to do something.

Zoro shifted a bit, to lie more comfortable. He'd gone to bed without a word, and the others let him. They all understood, that something was wrong, but had learned to leave Zoro alone when he was THIS angry and even sad.

Zoro wondered what Ace and the dart-brow were doing…

He shook his head, refused to get up and go back to the galley. It had been one hour anyway, Ace had probably already put a move on Sanji.

Somehow, that made something sting in Zoro's chest.

"Fuck.." Zoro cursed, and punched himself in his chest. Damn him for being jealous. Damn Ace for wanting Sanji like this. Damn Sanji for dreaming about Ace, and not Zoro….!

All of a sudden, Zoro jumped up. Usopp, Chopper and Luffy, who were playing cards, looked bemused at him. Zoro took a half-empty bottle of sake, and made his way out.

"Ah, swordsman-san… Sanji's in the galley, if you wonder…" Robin said calmly, as he nearly bumped into her on his way over there. Zoro grunted as a reply.

_No… I simply cannot leave them alone, no matter how hard I try to not care. I don't want Ace to have Sanji.. He's…_

_Sanji is mine!_

~DATWG~

"Ow-!" Sanji clenched a fist, panting heavily, but was unable to do anything. He was too confused.

He dreams about Zoro, and realizes that he has feelings for him. He dreams some more. Then ACE shows up of all people and starts flirting with him so obviously, and then Sanji dreams about ACE. And now… and now Ace is

_Hell no!_

"Relax.." Ace said, groaned a bit in pleasure, and looked hungrily at Sanji. The blonde was so beautiful, lying on the floor, moaning every time, Ace went deeper.

_Oh shit, no. Please, god, stop this. Not with Ace. I don't want it. _

Sanji tried to move, but somehow he couldn't. He wasn't able to. No matter how hard he tried to move, he couldn't.

_Z.. Zoro… for ONCE I want you to barge in.. Barge in like the last time.. Zo-_

"NH-AAAH!" Sanji let out a breathless scream, as he felt Ace hit a soft spot inside.

"Sh..iiiit!" Sanji cursed, biting his lip, as Ace kept moving in a fast pace, a smile of victory and pleasure.

_The floor's cold, and I'm naked… getting fucked by Ace! Why so sudden? What does he want with me?_

_No…no… no…! Zor-!_

It seemed, God had somehow finally heard his prayers, because suddenly the door opened, and the sound of a bottle breaking, echoed through the room.

The next thing, Sanji saw, was a fist punching so hard in Ace's face, that he actually heard a crack. Ace slid out of Sanji, and fell to the ground, unconscious and mouth bleeding.

Sanji's looked up at the man who had punched Ace out cold, shivering. First his visible eye met a pair of furious, dark eyes, but then they changed. They looked disappointed, then hurt and in the end, worried and loving. Sanji felt something hard in his throat, trying to escape his mouth. Vomit?

_No.._

Sanji started to cry. God knows, how long it had been since he had cried.

He cursed himself for being weak, for letting Ace do this, for being so exposed in front of the marimo's eyes. He cursed himself for crying in front of the one he likes_… loves_

Zoro almost felt like crying too, when he saw Sanji, looking actually scared, yet relieved at the same time. He didn't know what to do.

He pulled Sanji in his arms, hugging him tight.

The others came in, as they had heard a scream and a loud thump, and all stared at the unbelievable scene. Ace lying unconscious on the floor, and Zoro embracing a naked Sanji so hard, it should've squeezed the life out of him.

Without a word, Zoro stood up, and walked out of the room. Chopper wanted to check Sanji and see if he was alright, but Zoro merely glared at him.

"Check on that bloody, disgusting and insensitive fucking dog instead," he said coldly, walking away. Chopper did as he was told, assuming it was Ace Zoro was talking about, and the others could do nothing but sit down, and try to figure out what had happened. Robin had started to make tea, thinking that Sanji might would want something to drink later. When Luffy wanted to go and ask if Sanji was ok, Nami had stopped him, shaking her head and telling him to leave Zoro and Sanji alone for awhile.

Zoro put Sanji down on the comfortable bed in Chopper's room, and covered him with a blanket. Sanji looked at Zoro, guilt and tears in his eyes.

_How can I ever fix this…?_

**End of chapter.**

**NOW I just KNOW that you'll say "Nooo way, Ace'd never do that, and Sanji should've been able to stop him. OMG this is so OOC, and Omg this happened WAY too fast!"**

**I'm sorry, if that's your opinion. But this is my story, and I am allowed to make them just a bit OOC… I am sorry if this is happening too fast, but I don't like writing in so many details, that people wait forever for something to happen. But I really do try my best, and that's what matters, ne..?**

**Anyway… please review, and next chapter will be up soon :D**

***noms your cookie***


	5. Minutes

**Yosh! I ish back! I promised to update soon, but.. I've been busy with an art-show, I've been having. Unfortunately, people kinda thought the pictures were way too bloody and horribly macabre… meh meh**

**Anyway here's chapter 5**

**Warnings: hmm… same as always? XD**

**Summary same as always**

**Disclaimer: I dun own anything, only this story. Not the characters.**

**In this chapter, a secret will be revealed. Dun dun duuun! Oh and this is a very short chapter, but the next one will be up next week ^.^ **

**Datwg chapter 5: Minutes**

_How can I ever fix this?_

It had been about 50 minutes since everything happened. 50 minutes since Ace had….

Sanji gulped. No. No tears. He didn't want to cry in front of Zoro again. He was sure, the marimo was disgusted beyond words, and probably was thinking of Sanji as the lowliest fag-whore ever.

52 minutes… Sanji was counting. That was the only thing, he could do, to avoid the presence of Zoro. Why was he just sitting here, staring at Sanji? Was he trying to think of something mocking to say? No…

_No tears, no words. Don't move. _

_It hurts anyway.._

It hurt so fuckin' bad inside… But why did this feeling feel so familiar? As if this had happened before, with Ace? No, no fucking way…

However, Ace had said something, that made Sanji worry.

"_Why are you resisting so much? It's not like you haven't done this before. But I understand if you've forgotten it, you were drunk after all!_

Drunk? When? Before? What the fucking hell did he mean?

Sanji moved a bit, and Zoro seemed to flinch. His eyes yet again looked so worried and loving.

"Stop looking at me like that, you fucker! I know you want to say something brainless like always!" Sanji finally broke the silence.

Zoro frowned, as he heard Sanji's voice. It was so hoarse, and heartbreaking. Sanji tried to sound annoyed, but it was clear as the sky that he wasn't. All, Zoro wanted to do, was to hug the cook. Why… What had made Zoro so soft? Why couldn't he just punch the blonde, instead of..

_Argh! _

Why couldn't he hate Sanji anymore? When had he stopped hating him? Or had he always loved him, somehow?

_Love? No no no no! I don't love him!_

Zoro shook his head aggressively, and Sanji had a dumb stare.

_The fuck's wrong with him..?_

"I don't…" Zoro tried, but wasn't sure of what to say. He'd never been a man of words…

"I don't… want to say anything.. Stupid.." he muttered.

Sanji raised his curly eyebrow, and made an attempt at sitting up.

A stabbing pain went through his lower body, and he whined in surprise.

Zoro grabbed Sanji's shoulders, and pressed him down on the bed.

"Don't move." Zoro looked deep in his eyes, looking so un-Zoro-ish. No glare made of hatred and disgust. No it was that irritating, yet heart-warming concerned look. A look that made Sanji's cheeks warm. A look that made Sanji feel loved.

_No that's impossible. Zoro hates me. And he should be disgusted, by what he saw 56 minutes ago._

Sanji looked away, feeling that nothing's right at the moment.

Ace wasn't supposed to do that to Sanji. Zoro wasn't supposed to save him. Sanji wasn't supposed to blush at the tender look on Zoro's face - which he is NOT supposed to have.

And Sanji isn't supposed to feel like, what Ace did, has happened before.

No way it has…

"Sanji…" hearing Zoro say his name, HIS NAME, made Sanji come back to the real world. He still didn't look at Zoro, but he nodded, as if to tell the man to go on.

"Ace, he…"

Zoro gulped. He wasn't sure if he should tell Sanji this. It was a secret, he had kept from him for about four months now. If he told Sanji, how would he react? Would he hate him and Ace?

But that wouldn't make such a big difference. Sanji already hates Zoro, right? And he has his full right to hate Ace now, for what he did…

_Again._

"Sanji, I need to… tell you something.. That happened a few months ago.." Zoro said, looking serious.

Sanji now looked confused at Zoro.

"Uh…" was all he could say.

Zoro took a deep breath.

"Four months ago…" As he said that sentence, Sanji already seemed to change. But he had to tell him.. Had to let him know…

_It had been exactly 60 minutes now_

**Oh dear, Zoro knows. Haha, story getting all angsty? Naaah XD**

**The ooc-ness? Hm.. Blame it on feelings :D**

**Review and next chapter will be much longer and up VERY soon x)**

***runs away***


	6. It's all Ace's fault

**Okaay as I promised, here is another chapter of Dreaming About the Wrong guy ^^  
****Warnings, summary, disclaimer and everything is the same as always  
****Seriously it's such a drag to rewrite it all the time XD  
****Anyway here ya gooo:**

Datwg chapter 6:

"_Yosh! A new island to explore!" Luffy was sparkling with happiness and curiosity, jumping up and down on the ship. Name hit him lightly, and crossed her arms._

"_Let me make this clear…" she said, a sharp and serious look on her face._

"_DON'T you DARE pick a fight with anyone - Or anything on that island, all of you! Or else, you'll have to pay a lot!" her voice was harsh, and it could make just about anyone shiver with fear. When Nami said that, she really meant it._

"_Haii.." Luffy said with a sigh._

_As soon as they had reached the island, they all got off the ship. The island was small, and it only seemed to contain a small friendly town as well. There was no sight of pirates or marines, so they all immediately decided to relax._

"_Ok, we'll only stay here for a short while, so take it easy everyone. Only buy what is necessary, and then we continue to some other island," Nami explained, and they all nodded._

"_Right, I'll buy food, my lovely Nami-san" Sanji said cheerfully , and walked away, curious to find new sorts of fruits. He turned at the corner and bumped into someone, making him lose his balance and fall right on his ass._

"_ACE!" Luffy yelled out loud, and ran over to the said man._

"_Oh sorry. Is your ass ok?" Ace smirked to Sanji, as he waved to Luffy and the others._

_Sanji stood up with a rather provoked expression, and wiped sand of his pants._

"'_s ok.." he mumbled, and continued walking away. Ace watched him walk away, smirking. _

"_Well, I should get going-"_

"_Ace what are you doing here?" Luffy interrupted, as if he hadn't heard Ace speak. Smiling and clinging to his brother, Luffy dragged him towards the others._

_Ace merely smiled, and shook his head._

"_I didn't expect to meet you and your crew here," he said, and Luffy laughed._

"_Let's hang out!" the captain ordered, rather than suggested._

_Later that night, they all had decided to eat at a restaurant. Sanji had mentioned, that he'd like to taste the food someone else had made and maybe ask the chef how he had prepared the food. __Ace had tagged along.  
__The restaurant was simple, yet there was a touch of elegance to it. It was a very friendly and comfortable eating place._

"_I don't understand what the menu says…" Luffy complained, pouting.  
_"_Let me see.." Robin said, and read the card. "It's French, captain-san.. Would you like me to order for you?" she suggested with a smile, and he grinned.  
_"_Anything with meat!"  
__Some of the others immediately wanted Robin to order for them as well._

_Sanji smiled, somewhat proud of that he new most of the dishes on the menu. He was determined to order his food himself. Zoro noticed Sanji's victory-smile, as he was reading the menu, and pulled a face. Damn it, he didn't really want to ask Robin for help with the menu, but neither did he want to ask Sanji. But, he had to choice. _

_Zoro leaned over towards Sanji, and mumbled low to him._

"_Oi, ero-cook… can you read this?" he asked, embarrassed to ask for help. Sanji looked puzzled, then smiled teasing._

"_Need help, marimo?" he asked. Zoro blushed and pulled back._

"_Fuck no!" Zoro just decided to shit on it (not literarily) and ordered whatever he thought was beer and some.. Pasta, he thought._

"_Sanji, can you help me?" Ace asked, and Sanji nodded a bit. _

"_Would you like some fish or meat, or…?" he asked, and Ace looked into his eyes._

"_What would you suggest?" he almost purred, and smirked._

_Zoro flinched. Was Ace coming onto Sanji? _

_Sanji merely smiled, and pointed at something. Ace raised his hand, and pointed at the French words as well, touching Sanji's hand briefly.  
_"_That one?" Sanji nodded again. "Ok, two of those then!" He said loudly to the waiter who was writing their orders down.  
__When the waiter asked Zoro, what he wanted, he got a bit nervous.  
_"_Uh.. Eh.. This and that!" he pushed the menu in the waiters face, pointing at two random drinks. Ace laughed.  
_"_I'd like that too, for me and him," he said, patting Sanji's shoulder._

_The evening went on, they all ate happily, laughing and talking about all kinds of stuff.  
__Zoro was happy, he had ordered some wine and rum that tasted rather good, and Usopp had offered him some of his salad.  
__Sanji, on the other hand, was starting to feel a bit funny. The drink, Ace had ordered for him, without even asking if he could, was very strong. He hated to admit it, but he wasn't so alcohol-tolerant. His cheeks were starting to feel warm, and he kept spilling whatever it was, he was drinking._

"_Hey dart-brow, slow down on the rum!" Zoro said annoyed, and he hated to admit it - but worried. Ace was looking strangely pleased.  
_"_You don't tell me what to do, you.." the following words coming out of Sanji's mouth didn't make any sense. Something about tang and rocks?  
_"_I think Sanji bro' needs to go to the ship and get some sleep," Franky suggested, Nami looking at Zoro.  
_"_Ah fine, I'll take him there…" Zoro said a bit bothered, and made a gesture to stand up, but Ace immediately jumped up then._

"_I can do it. I need to go to sleep too anyway," he said with a yawn. Zoro eyed him, suspicious, yet didn't stand up._

"_See you later then, Ace," Luffy grinned while ordering more food, the waiter looking shocked at the bunch of plates on the table._

_Ace grabbed Sanji by his waist and lifted him up, helping him to stand up._

"_Come on, Sanji, let's go to your dear old hammock," he said, Sanji nodding._

"_Mh.. Goodnight my lovely ladies.." the blonde mumbled, the girls waving to him. As Ace and Sanji walked out of the restaurant, Zoro could hear a faint mumble from Sanji._

"_g'night.. Moss-head.."_

_He wasn't sure if he'd misheard it or something, but it made his cheeks go rather warm._

_Several minutes passed, then Brook suddenly pointed at a lonely pack of cigarettes laying on the table._

"_Oh, Sanji forgot his cigarettes. Maybe I should smoke them, and get lung-cancer. Then again, that'd be impossible, since I don't have lungs, yohohohohohoh" Brook exclaimed, adding his lame joke. _

"_He's not going to survive if he wakes up and doesn't have cigarettes," Usopp joked, and now Zoro stood up._

"_I'll give 'em to him!"_

_He took the cigarettes, and exited the building. Why he was doing this, he didn't know. He just had an odd feeling…_

_When Zoro reached the ship (which is a miracle. He actually didn't get lost) he noticed the door to the galley being opened a bit. The light was turned on. Slowly and carefully, he sneaked over to the door and peeked in._

_He dropped the cigarettes at the sight in front of his eyes._

"_Ahn~ A-Ace…!" Sanji panted, moaning loudly._

"_Relax, it'll be less painful then..." Ace hushed calmly.  
__He was pressing Sanji against the wall, both naked and sweating. Ace pushed his hard cock deep inside Sanji, and Sanji let out a throbbing moan.  
_"_P-Please…!" Sanji stuttered, clenching his fists. Ace smirked, licking his lips, and quickened his pace._

_Zoro couldn't move - couldn't breathe. He couldn't take his eyes off the scene in front of him. This was unbelievable!  
__How could this have happened in less than ten minutes?_

_Ace penetrated deeper, making Sanji moan even louder..  
_"_S-stop..!" Sanji almost whispered, every part of his body shaking violently.  
_"_Why, you said 'let's do it' earlier," Ace said, licking Sanji's neck. Sanji groaned, struggling to get free, but Ace held his wrists firmly.  
_"_I didn't.. say it to you…" he panted, Ace raising an eyebrow.  
_"_Who, then?"  
__Sanji didn't say no more, and Ace let it go. As long as he got to finally fuck the cook. He went even faster, spreading Sanji's legs even more._

"_ow-son of a-Ahhnn!" _

_Zoro couldn't watch more… he couldn't bare to see the cook like this. All naked and.. Sweaty and.. Panting.._

"_s.." Zoro whispered a bit, tried to yell at them to stop. He couldn't let this happen to Sanji. The fuck's wrong with Ace anyway, doing this?_

_And why the hell was Sanji so sexy-looking? No.. No time for that kind of thinking, pervert!_

_He took a deep breath, and barged into the room._

"_STOP!" _

_Right at that moment, Sanji passed out._

"… Ace escaped and.. Since then he has wanted to finish what he started with you.. And…yeah.."

Zoro sighed, looking down. Sanji had been quiet throughout the whole explanation, looking as pale as a ghost.

It was completely silent.

_I knew it.. He fucking hates me even more now, for keeping this a secret to him… I should've told him. I really should have told him!_

"Sanji, I…" Zoro said, looking up.

As soon as he did that, a fist punched his face hard.

A fist?

SANJI ACTUALLY PUNCHED ME?

Zoro's eyes widened in shock. Sanji actually used his hand?

"You…." Sanji said, lips and voice quivering. "YOU!"  
His blue eye pierced through Zoro's dark eyes, and Zoro almost felt a bit frightened. It was very rare to see the cook THIS angry.  
"Please, Sanji, I'm sor.." he started, grabbing Sanji's shoulders to calm him down.

Sanji slapped his hand, and stood up rapidly. His face twitched as he felt a sore pain down there, but kept standing.

Sanji then turned around, took angry footsteps towards the door, stopped and turned his head to look at Zoro.

"If you DARE to tell the others about that, I will slice your fuckin' dick off!"

He exited the room, slamming the door and leaving Zoro with those words.

Zoro slapped his own face, making it hurt even more after Sanji's punch. His hands were surprisingly strong.

"Fuck, this is all Ace's fault.. He should be the one hated by Sanji!"

Zoro lied down on the bed; his chest hurt, it felt so heavy and wrong.

_I just want to protect you…._

datwg

**HAAIIII that was chapter 6 ^^**

**Boring and disappointing? D:**

**GOMEEEN T_T**

**Please review ;_;**

**Or else I'll steal your cookies and EAT THEM! O_O**


	7. Good dreams, please

**WOW, I am SO sorry guys. I've been on vacation, and there's been tests and busy with music and school and.. and wow xD.. I completely forgot to write the next chapter. But here it is :D It is a bit.. well... I won't spoil xD Just read on**

**Disclaimer, and everything is.. same as always. Too lazy to repeat 'em xP**

**Please enjoy and review :D Advice and ideas are loved ^^**

**thank you for the reviews btw :3**

**chapter 7 of dreaming about the wrong guy**

Good dreams, please

The days passed, and the whole crew had gone back to their usual routine. Sanji cooked delicious food like always, drooled over the girls and pretended as if, what they all had seen, had not happened. The others knew well, that they shouldn't mention it, because that just wouldn't be so smart. Sanji wanted to forget it, and they wanted to help him forget it.

Ace had disappeared, which made them all feel at ease. Now only one problem remained.

Sanji actually hated Zoro now. At least that's what the poor marimo assumed.

The blonde never spoke a word to him. He didn't even bother to look at Zoro, when he served him some food, or when Zoro asked him something. When the swordsman came into the galley to get some booze, Sanji let him do that, without any protesting.

Zoro was getting tired of it. It had almost gone back to the beginning, when Sanji ignored him because of some dream. But this was worse. Now the cook pretended like Zoro didn't even live on this ship. If he did something that usually would piss the cook off, nothing happened. Not a single curse or a brief kick here and there. Just utter silence.

They were all eating lunch, and everyone were going on about how delicious the food was. Only then it occured to Zoro, that he hadn't gotten the same as the others.

"Oi!" He said, and stood up. They all looked at him, except for Sanji. He kept eating, as if Zoro hadn't said anything. The swordsman walked around the table, carrying his plate of simple pasta, and stopped behind the cook.

"Why am I getting something else?" He asked straight out, and it got all silent. Sanji took a bite of the turkey on his plate, chewed slowly on it, then turned around to look at Zoro. His eyes were almost writing the sentence 'You deserve nothing else' inside the marimo's brain.

Then the cook looked back at his fish, and kept eating. Zoro stood, dumbfound, staring at Sanji's back. He couldn't believe it. Sanji actually thought of him as nothing more but a mere insect. He put the plate away from his eyes, since it only reminded him of how much Sanji detested him, and walked out of the galley.

As he walked away, he clenched his fist, determined to make Sanji like him again

_-or.. not that he ever liked me, but... yeah, then i'm determined to make the cook like me!_

It was late at night, and Sanji had just finished his watch. He was tired, and wasn't afraid of sleeping anymore. He hadn't dreamed about neither Zoro nor Ace ever since that incident with the fire-user. Sanji sighed heavy, as he lied down on his hammock. No matter how hard he tried to forget what Ace did, nothing worked. It didn't make it easier, that this was the second time it had happened. After Zoro had told him about what had happened a couple months ago, Sanji could almost recall it all. Pieces of memories from that night came back to his mind, and he tried to shake it off.

Sanji turned around, tried to lie comfortably, so he could soon fall asleep. As soon as he fell asleep, the daily nightmares were over. He'd never thought he'd like sleeping, but... now his night were actually dream-less. He was untroubled at night. In the day, he was scared. Scared that Zoro would talk to him. It wasn't like he hated Zoro. Absolutely not. He actually feared, that he liked the stupid moss-head.

Loved him.

But that Zoro had seen that with Ace, now twice, was humiliating. And that Zoro hadn't told him about that first time, was unforgiveable.

It was so embarrassing, to think that Zoro had seen it all. Maybe Zoro thought that Sanji was disgusting. A whore, or a little fag fuck-toy. Same thing!

Sanji slammed his knee against the wall, in anger.

"I just want you to like me.. to respect me.." the blonde whispered to himself, and closed his eyes.

_Please give me a night without those horrible dreams; I BEG for that._

Zoro woke up in the middle of the night, after having a bad nightmare. Ace was there.. and Sanji. He didn't remember much now, only that Ace was embracing Sanji. The cook had been crying. He'd been cursing at Zoro, telling him to 'go and die'. Ace had smirked through it all, eyes looking victouriously at him. To Zoro, that was the worst nightmare ever.

He wanted Sanji to be in his own arms. He wanted to stroke the blonde, soft hair, whisper comforting words to him and keep him safe from all the harm in the world. He wanted Sanji, to be his. Only his and no one else's.

Zoro tried to fall asleep again, but couldn't. He was tired, but that nightmare had made it uncomfortable to even lie down.

"Fuck it.." Zoro mumbled with a yawn, and stood up from the hammock. He looked around, and saw everyone being asleep. Usopp was snoring loudly, Franky joining him. Chopper was looking really adorable, sleeping like a baby, while Luffy was drooling, and chewing as if he was eating something. Brook was on watch, if he remembered right. Zoro smiled a bit, and felt safe here. The nights on this ship could be really nice. No one could feel unwanted here.

As Zoro suddenly heard a small whimper, he looked at where Sanji was. The blonde was sleeping, mumbling meaningless words, but his expression was calm. Zoro walked over to him, and looked down at him. Sanji was smiling a bit, yet kept mumbling something, Zoro couldn't really understand.

"S.. ry... Zo...mh.." was all he could hear. Last time he'd checked, there was no such word as 'SryZomh'.

The cook looked peaceful, almost as if he'd died with a smile. He was so beautiful, Zoro thought. He felt like stroking Sanji's hair, and his hand listened to his brain. Gently, it caressed the hair. He ran his fingers slowly through the golden locks, and his whole body got warm. It was so silky.

Zoro's fingers moved down to the neck, and tickled it a bit, and Sanji smiled even more.

"Zo..ro.." he whispered, and Zoro's whole body jolted.

It had sounded so warm and kind.. so much unlike how Sanji was towards him now. Zoro felt a sting in his heart. How he wished, Sanji would stop hating him. He leaned closer, and his lips brushed against the pale, soft cheek.

"Sanji..."

Suddenly, Sanji's visible eye wide-opened, and he stared at Zoro. He could only stare back, surprised.

"Uh..." was the only wise thing he could think of saying.

_Oops.._

Sanji was tired. He'd dreamed about the marimo. Just him, and nothing else. Him sitting on the couch in the galley, drinking. It seemed so stupid, how Sanji missed that. How he missed arguing with Zoro, yelling at him for just sitting there, drinking.

But he loved it when those dark eyes watched him cooking food. He wished it could all go back to normal... maybe it was his own fault, for blaming Zoro.. maybe the moss-head just hadn't dared to tell him about what had happened with Ace. Maybe Sanji should try fix this himself, instead of waiting for... waiting for what?

And now he was facing the said man, tired after being woken up all suddenly. He could feel something warm on his cheek, and stroked it. Zoro's face reddened at that, and looked down.

"Uh.." Zoro said again, but then Sanji stood up. He put on a pair of pants, and looked at the swordsman.

"You hungry, or..?" Sanji said, clearing his throat a bit. It'd been a while since he'd had a normal conversation with Zoro.

Zoro looked at Sanji, a bit baffled at how soft Sanji's voice was, and nodded a bit.

In fact, he was a bit hungry.

Sanji nodded, gave him a sign to follow him, and walked out. Zoro followed, and they entered the galley.

As Sanji went over to the fridge to get something, Zoro sat down at the table, watching the blonde. It felt a bit odd, suddenly being alone with the cook after so many days or weeks. He hadn't counted how long it'd been since last time.

After a while, Sanji put down a plate in front of Zoro. Zoro grinned a bit, when he noticed it wasn't simple pasta. It was a slice of bread, with something green on. It looked a bit simple aswell, but you could see, the cook had put his efford in it.

Sanji sat down next to Zoro, a bit space between them, but not much. He looked at Zoro, waiting for him to taste it.

He took a bite of it, chewed it slowly, and it started feeling really tasty in his mouth. Quickly, he finished it, even licking his mouth after it.

"That was really good!" Zoro exclaimed, with food still in his mouth. Sanji gave a soft laugh, the visible, blue eye sparkling with delight.

"I made it especially for you, marimo," he said with a smile, then all of a sudden blushed a bit. He fell silent, and stared down at the table.

Zoro swallowed the food, and looked at Sanji.

" Are..." he started, but shut his mouth, when Sanji looked back at him.

The blonde raised his hand, and for a split-second, Zoro actually thought he was going to slap him.

But Sanji merely stroked Zoro's lips, while looking thoughtful. Zoro, without even thinking about it, grabbed Sanji's hand and kissed it softly. He couldn't think of any other way to apologize. He wanted Sanji to like him, to forgive him. He wanted Sanji to stop ignoring him. He stroked the hand, and kissed it again, then looked with tired, dark eyes up at Sanji. The blue-eyed looked confused, and his cheeks were red as ketchup.

"W-what are you-" Sanji stammered, but stopped talking immediately, when Zoro suddenly bumped down on his lap.

"ZORO?" Sanji cried out, in panic."Zoro,wh-" he was interrupted by a soft snore.

"...?" Sanji gawked at the marimo-head, sleeping on his lap.

"Oi.. moss-head.." Sanji whispered, poking Zoro's forehead. Another snore was the only reply.

Sanji chuckled a bit, and patted the green-hair.

"Oh well..." he mumbled to himself, smiling. It was silent, but for some reason, not awkward. It was.. peaceful.

_Maybe I __**can**__ fix this!_

**End of chapter**

**There you go :D Sorry if it's a bit short -.- I did my best *scratches head*******

**So.. Sanji's realized, Zoro isn't really an asshole or anything.. seems like this story is getting more optimistic..? We'll see XD You're welcome to give me ideas and advice, but please don't give me TOO rude critisism.. My english is bad, so there are alot of errors, but i'll try improve *bows*******

**reviiiewwww :D**


	8. Apologize

**Hiya guys, I'm back with chapter 8. I just haven't had so much time and yada yada yada**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, and try to ignore my english and all :P**

**I don't own One Piece or the characters, but I own this fanfic :D**

**Thanks for the reviews and views :3**

**Dreaming about the wrong guy**

**chapter 8**

Apologize

"_Hey, Sanji?"_

_This is different than usual. I'm sitting down in the sand, watching the sun set together with Zoro. I look at him, smiling. The sea is so quiet, so peaceful, and I feel at ease.  
_"_What is it?" I ask, and he blushes. Slowly he takes my hand in his own, and says nothing more. We leave the moment silent, and keep watching the sunset.  
_"_Sanji?" he asks again. I don't look at him this time, just squeeze his hand. Say it. I don't think we need to keep it from each other anymore. I want to hear it, Zoro. From your mouth…  
_"_I love-" he starts, but suddenly a wave splashes on us. We both stare drenched at the now angry sea, and see a figure come out of the water. He walks over to us, and stops in front of me. I look up at him, and recognize him.  
__Ace.  
__Suddenly he grabs my other hand and pulls me up. He tries to pull me away, but Zoro has a tight grip around my wrist.  
__It feels as if they're gonna tear me apart.  
_"_Please stop I don't want you both to have me. I only want one of you-!" I shout in panic, but all of a sudden I get interrupted by a loud crack. My... arms-!_

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!"

A white flash, and then.. ocean.

"Oh fuck..." it was another dream, involving both of them.

_What is this shit, falling asleep while leaning against the railing? I could've fallen in the ocean_.

Sanji let out slightly stuttering sigh, and ran a hand through his now wet hair. His face and hands were all sweaty. Quickly he wiped the sweat off on his shirt. It didn't matter; his shirt was drenched in sweat too.

This had been his worst dream so far. Ace and Zoro had torn him in half, and he could almost feel the pain now. Why did Ace still appear in his dreams? He hadn't showed up in ages, and he had gotten what he wanted from Sanji. So why did he still haunt him in his dreams?

"Shit..." Sanji almost whined, and slammed his head against the railing. Once again he sighed.

"Yo, cook!"

Sanji flinched and turned around. The moss-head stood there, looking worried.

"Are you...ok..?" Zoro asked a bit shyly, looking down. It was so out of character for him to be so nice, yet… not.

When Zoro had finally woken up this morning, there had been a bit of an awkward silence between them. Sanji had stayed awake all night, because he just couldn't fall asleep. Zoro looked so peaceful and happy, sleeping on his lap. Almost as if... as if he liked being close to Sanji.

_That thought is crazy, but... m-maybe not...__? Maybe Zoro.. Maybe he... maybe likes..._

Ah no, whatever. Anyway, what then happened had been so weird, but still... Nice. Zoro sat up, and Sanji started making breakfast. It was all back to normal, yet a tiny difference. When Sanji put the food on the table, his visible eye met Zoro's. They didn't speak, but both smiled to each other. As if they somehow found it funny that the marimo had slept all night on Sanji's lap. It wasn't awkward anymore, it was... nice.

And that's why... it was different between them now. As if they shared a little secret. And Sanji had fallen so crazily for Zoro, and so had he for Sanji. They just didn't really know what to do about it.

"Ah, uh... yeah." Sanji finally said. Zoro stared at the blonde, as if he wanted to find the truth hidden somewhere on his body. He took a step closer towards Sanji, and automatically, the cook took a step backwards, which he shouldn't have done. He bumped against the railing, and lost his balance.

He was far too tired to figure out how NOT to fall.

"Ah-" Sanji fell overboard and splashed in the water.

"SANJI!" Zoro quickly grabbed Sanji's wrist tightly, and was about to fall too. But with his other hand he grabbed the railing, not letting go of Sanji. The cook looked down at the water, and up at Zoro again. He was scared. He was **really** scared. After that dream, he somehow just didn't want to get too close to waves.

"S... anji?" Zoro asked worried, noticing how scared and panicked Sanji looked.  
"Help me up, please!" Sanji shouted to Zoro, and Zoro quickly did as he was told. He hoisted Sanji up, falling backwards. He landed on the deck first, Sanji then landing clumsily on him.  
Both men groaned, and Zoro patted Sanji's shoulder.

"Oi, get off me," he ordered, but Sanji didn't. He simply leaned his head against Zoro's neck, panting and quivering.

"..." Zoro didn't want to ask. Sanji had done so much weird lately, he'd learn to just let it be. He was curious, yes, but didn't want to bother Sanji. Plus, this was sorta... nice.

Feeling Sanji's body heat against his own, feeling his breath on his skin... it was really, really nice. It felt... like it just should happen. Like it was supposed to be like that.

A bit unsure, Zoro wrapped his arms around the quivering body. Sanji's whole body startled, but then he relaxed. Zoro's arms were so strong, so warm and... Safe. He felt safe in Zoro's arms.

They lied like that for a couple minutes, in total silence. Until Sanji realized, someone could see this.

"Uh... marimo..?" Sanji asked, a bit embarrassed. He tried to struggle free.  
"Hm? Oh," Zoro let go. Sanji sat up, and so did Zoro. He scratched his hair, and smiled a bit at Sanji.

"What?"  
"... We're being so intimate, aren't we..?" Zoro said, chuckling. He was blushing a bit, and it looked really cute, Sanji thought.  
"Haha... yeah..." he answered, looking away. _So you're not serious.._

_You think it's just for fun...?_

Zoro stood up, and stretched.  
"So, tell me, you ok?" he asked again, going back to their earlier conversation.

"Uh... well..." Sanji mumbled a bit, uncertain if he should tell Zoro or not.

_Tell him what?_

_That I am afraid of Ace..?_

_That I have strange dreams about him?_

_That I.._

_Love him?_

"Why do you care..?" Sanji asked, but not in an angry way. He looked serious, up at Zoro. The swordsman got a weird face, and looked like he was thinking.

"... well..."

Zoro didn't know what to say. Or he did know, but he just didn't know HOW to say it. And what if Sanji refused him? Turned him down? _Sanji's a ladies man isn't he..._

"I just..." Zoro was stuttering and sounded weak.

_Is this what love does to you? It makes you weak __in front of the one you... love?_

"Hey, Sanji-kun?" Both Sanji and Zoro flinched, and looked at Nami, who was standing behind Zoro all of a sudden.

She had a bit of a troubled look on her face, eyes looking nervous.

"Y-yes, Nami-swan?" Sanji said with a nervous, twitching smile on his lips.

This was the first time he'd ever been mad at Nami.

_Damn, she interrupted such a rare moment__… Sorry Nami, I don't hate you or anything. But that just pisses me off a bit..._

"You... uh... you have a visitor..." she said nervously, while looking another way.

Sanji and Zoro shared a look, both hoping it was not a certain fire-user...

They both went to the direction, Nami had come from. Sanji started to sweat again.

"If it is him, what the fuck does he want now?"Zoro mumbled, looking pissed and ready to punch Ace again. Sanji looked confused at Zoro, cursing under his breath. Zoro was confusing him so much.

_What is wrong with you Zoro? How come you are so… so protective of me now? Are you being friendly or serious?_

Right they were.

They reached the upper deck, and there he was. Ace and the rest of the crew.

All of them were looking uneasy, even Luffy. He knew, Ace hade done something bad to Sanji; he just didn't understand it quite.

"Ah, Sanji~" Ace grinned a bit, and took a few steps against him. As Sanji's body froze, Ace stopped. He looked around, and his eyes stopped on a furious marimo.

Zoro looked like a beasty wolf, ready to tear Ace apart. Ace's grin disappeared, and he then looked at the nervous cook.

"I'm not here to harm you..." he said, now in a much deliberated tone.

"OH really!" Zoro blurted angrily out, and they all stared at Zoro. He quickly cleared his throat.

Ace shook his head a bit, and walked closer towards the blonde.

Sanji stood still, his eyes fixed on the man who got closer and closer towards him.

It was like watching a huge, dangerous wave. It moves closer and closer, almost in slow-motion, but you are well aware of, that you can't run away from it. It will catch you, and hold you down.  
Ace stopped, when he was right in front of Sanji, and looked in his eyes.  
"Sanji..." he said, and bowed his head, in an apologizing matter.

"I'm sorry."

_**datwg **_

**How will Sanji respond to that?**

**Stay alert for next chappie, which will hopefully be up next week~it's almost done ^^ :3**

**Please review, as it will help me :D**

**Hope you enjoyed this fluff and stuff**


	9. Love makes you

**Unnff I'm so sorry D: Last week was so busy, and I struggled with some depression.**

**I'm out of it now though..****, sorta. Zoro and Sanji always help me, mnehehe :P And Rammstein.**

**So here ya go, chapter 9. This is the last chapter... before the last chapter xD Next chapter is the last one ^^**

**I don't own One piece, or the character. Beloved Oda-sensei does.**

**I own this story,and it's for you guys to enjoy :3**

_Chapter 9_

_Love makes you..._

_Hey, Sanji?_

_Did you know...?_

_Love makes you stronger, they say. Isn't that odd?_

_Because I only feel weaker. It's frustrating…_

_Because I want to be stronger. Strong for you._

_I want to protect you from all the beasts in the world_

_I want to__ protect you from Ace._

_Hey, Sanji__? Did you know?_

_I love you..._

"I'm sorry"

Ace SOUNDED remorseful, but Sanji had a hard time believing those simple words. The strawhats looked intensely at Ace, then back at Sanji. They repeated the clichéd move for a while, until Sanji sent a spine chilling glare at them.

"Leave us alone," he said, chewing on a cigarette. Hesitantly, the others walked away, looking pretty uneasy. Zoro didn't move an inch, but Sanji didn't seem to bother, that he still stood there, beside him.

Ace looked at Zoro.

"What about him..?" he asked, Zoro frowning at the fire-user. Sanji glanced at Zoro, and then closed his eyes. "I definitely don't trust a fucker like you…" Sanji mumbled, and Ace laughed timidly.

Zoro took that as a 'Zoro stays and guards me' answer. He felt a bit happy, knowing that Sanji needed him. He gripped his precious Wadō tightly, Ace's eyes of course noticing that action. He gulped, and scratched his hair awkwardly.

"I suppose I have to explain myself, but what is there to explain…" Ace muttered, undecidedly, Sanji raising a brow. He acted natural, tried to keep cool. It was difficult, but with Zoro at his side, he managed. It felt as if the marimo made him stronger.

Sanji trusted he moss-head to death, to be quite honest. Zoro hadn't laughed at Sanji's dreams... Zoro didn't seem to be disgusted by Sanji, and… Zoro was nice. Sure, they fought. But it could be fun. Calling each other childish names and throwing objects at each other. Sanji had started to love it. He had started to fall for marimo, and those dreams had turned the simple crush into something much more precious.

Sanji needed Zoro by his side. He wasn't as afraid now.

"I get it…" Sanji finally spoke after a while of silence. "You did it, because you needed a good fuck, didn't you?"

Ace smiled a crooked smile.

"Much more than that, Sanji," he said, with a bit more confidence. He grabbed Sanji's hands, and the blonde flinched at the touch. He looked down, avoiding eye-contact. He didn't like near-contact with the fire-user. At least not anymore.

Ace noticed Sanji's apprehension, but didn't let go of the pale hands.

"Hey, look in my face, when I tell you this. If you don't, you will not be able to believe it."

Sanji, hesitantly, did as told, and looked up at the freckled face.

It was amazing, how kind Ace's smile was.

"I'm really sorry, Sanji. But you're beautiful. I couldn't resist..." Ace started, and Zoro grunted. _Excuses…_

"… And when I wasn't able to finish, something dark took over my mind. This uncontrollable desire. This crazy wanting for more of you. And I got… scared," Ace admitted. Sanji's eye widened.

"Scared…?" he asked befuddled, and Zoro grimaced.

_Oi… Ero-cook… don't feel sympathy__ for him…You're the hurt one here._

"Yes. I was scared, that I was maybe falling for you. And that would've been bad, cause..." Ace stopped, and glanced at Zoro.

"Someone else already does…"

Sanji looked at Zoro too, and he blushed.

"What? What is it?..." Zoro felt confused, and shook his arms a bit. "Don't look at me."

_Ace was… Ace, he… Ace knew…? Even before him? HOW?_

Ace shook his head, and then looked back at Sanji.

"Sanji, I… had to do that. So it could prevent me from falling for you… forgive me, please." Ace said, and Sanji just couldn't believe it. He was starting to feel like he should forgive Ace.

"I… don't know…" Sanji hesitated. Should he or shouldn't he.

He looked deep into Zoro's eyes, and sensed nothing but anger.

Sanji smiled a bit. The marimo would never believe a thing, Ace would say, ever again. He almost felt sad for Ace, being hated so much by Zoro.

Sanji sighed, and lit a new cigarette.

_What would you do, Zoro? You'd probably take out your swords and cut him in pieces, wouldn't you? But I'm not like that... maybe I'll trust Ace again, but I can never forgive him. It's a bad memory, but…_

_Didn't it bring us closer?_

Ace studied Sanji's face. He was looking at Zoro with such kindness in his eyes, and Ace felt like chuckling. He could never make Sanji's his… he'll just always tell a lie here and there, to bring him and Zoro closer. It's never on purpose, he just did it automatically.

"No need to say, you forgive me, Sanji," Ace broke the long silence, and both the cook and the swordsman looked at him. Ace turned his back to them, and jumped up on the railing.

"Now you two pull yourselves together and get together, damn it," Ace said with a smile, and jumped off the ship.

"ACE!" Sanji ran to the railing, ready to hear a splash.

But there Ace said in a little boat, grinning up at Sanji.

"If you two aren't together when I get back, I demand a fuck," Ace winked laughing, and started rowing away.

Sanji stared dumbfounded at the disappearing boat, and chuckled a bit.

"Ace, you're a fuckin' asshole!" He made sure to yell that loud enough for Ace to hear.

Ace merely waved his hand in the distance.

Zoro walked over to Sanji, and stood next to him.

"What a jerk…" he mumbled and Sanji grinned a bit. Zoro looked at him.

"You forgive Ace?" he asked, and Sanji looked back at him. He shook his head, and blew some smoke in Zoro's face. Zoro coughed, and glared.

"… but it's over, isn't it," the blonde then said.

_**And Ace will come back for you, if I don't pull myself together right now!**_

"Uhm… S-Sanji…?" Zoro stuttered, and Sanji cocked his head.

"Hm..?" he replied, and Zoro looked away.

_Ugh, why is it so hard to get the words out__...? I can't do this._

The cook suddenly straightened his back, and looked right in Zoro's face, their noses almost touching.

"Oi, marimo!"

Zoro raised an eyebrow, expecting another fight. _What now…?_

Sanji sighed, and ran a hand through his blonde hair. He had to confess, or else Ace'd come back for him. He wanted Zoro, which was for sure now! He didn't want any lady. Not Robin or Nami.

He wanted Zoro!

"I can't believe I'm telling you this. But you BETTER listen, mosshead. Because I'm never going to repeat this," Sanji spoke quickly, and Zoro had to listen carefully to get every word.

"Uhu?" He waited, and Sanji looked like he had a hard time getting this out.

_Love doesn't make you weak._

_It makes you strong._

_So come on.. COME ON!_

Sanji opened his mouth, yet closed it again. He groaned, frustrated.

_You shouldn'y be scared of saying these words, chicken._

_Mh, chicken.. I'll serve that for dinner…_

_Ah screw this!_

Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck, pulled him closer, and smashed his lips against the bewildered Zoro's lips.

"mhhf-?" Zoro couldn't pronounce Sanji's name right at the moment.

_Is this a… kiss?_

He glanced at a corner, and noticed the others standing there.

It was too late to stop now, they'd all seen that. And what reason was there to hide his love for Sanji? _Sanji must love me, since he's.. kissing me.. in front of Nami!_

As they noticed Zoro staring, they slowly backed a few steps. Luffy and Chopper looked curious, Nami shocked and Usopp scared. The others were mature enough to drag them away, and leave them alone.

Zoro finally responded to Sanji's kiss, and kissed roughly back. Sanji almost lost balance because of the sudden passion coming from Zoro, and had to lean against a wall. Zoro found that perfect, and pressed him harder against it, grabbing his wrists. Sanji broke free from the kiss, panting.

"Uhn.. Z-Zoro, maybe that's a bit..?" Sanji didn't manage to say more, as Zoro pushed his tongue inside the blabbering mouth of Sanji.

It tasted good. Really good. Not like any food or smoke.

So this was how Sanji tasted.

None of them had managed to even speak the words, they'd wanted to say. And honestly, they almost felt like they didn't need to say anything.

The lips pressed against each other, tongues battling with each other and hands exploring each others' body, said more than those words could.

They're crazily in love with each other.

Sanji started feeling his knees getting weak, and sat down, pulling Zoro with him. The marimo didn't seem to notice, and just continued kissing.

"Ah… Zoro… not time for this… dinner…" Sanji said, managing to break the kissing once in a while.

"Will you ever shut up…" Zoro complained, but smirked. He moved to the pale neck, and planted soft kisses on it. Sanji struggled, keeping a moan stuck on his tongue. Zoro kissed harder, and bit his earlobe, breathing warmly in the ear.

This time, Sanji couldn't keep it inside. He moaned softly, grabbing Zoro's arms.

"mh.. d'don't…do that…" he panted, and Zoro smirked again.

"Don't do what…? This?" Zoro happily licked Sanji's ear, sucking the earlobe gently. It felt so natural, doing this to the cook. It made him get a feeling, he'd never had before. And Sanji looked so cute and sexy, squirming like that.

He moved down to Sanji's throat and licked it, starting to open Sanji's shirt.

That's where Sanji stopped him.

"Marimo!"

Zoro stopped, looking confused at Sanji. His pale cheeks were colored rosy red, and his mouth was twitching a bit.

"What?" Zoro asked, desperate to continue exploring Sanji's body. Sanji shook his head a bit, and kissed Zoro. He laughed, and Zoro had to smile.

"Not now, hm?" Sanji nodded at what Zoro said, and stood up. Zoro then grabbed his hand, standing up too. He leaned close to Sanji, and whispered in his ear.

"After dinner…"

Sanji blushed heavily, and threw his empty cigarette package in Zoro's face.

"Stupid moss-head..!" Sanji yelled, and Zoro merely laughed smugly.

They walked over to the galley, Zoro realizing none of them had confessed.

"Hey, cook? We haven't…"

Sanji looked at Zoro, smiling.

"Yeah, I know… tonight, we'll be ready, won't we."

With that, he went in they galley, starting to make food.

Zoro grinned.

Tonight he'd say it, while making Sanji his. Never again, would anyone touch him. Never again, would Ace be inside Sanji.

_Love makes you strong after all, doesn't it, Sanji?_

_**Datwg**_

_**Chapter nine end**_

**Yo, there you go :3 I'm feeling kind of sad, knowing next chapter will be the last. **

**But I feel like it will be the best chapter ^^**

**And no, it won't just be sex or anything, if that will be.. I mean, who will even confess first? xD**

**Please review :D**

**Bubye~**


	10. I love you

**Here we go.. Last chapter of dreaming about the wrong guy :I This feels so weird, saying goodbye to the story O_o  
Sorry it took so long to write, though. I've been so busy. I finally graduated from school, though, and now I thought i'd finish the chapter before I go on vacation~  
So here it is: DATWG chapter 10! Wow awesome number X'D  
_**

_datwg chapter 10:  
_I love you

Dinner time was... well, mildly said, it was tense. The crew had never experienced such an excited cook. Sanji was smoking like never before. He lit a cigarette, smoked it for maximum 4 seconds, then merely threw it away, and lit a new one. While doing this, he was staring at them, looking like he just wanted them out of here. Zoro wasn't much better. He'd thrown the food on his plate straight in his mouth, and swallowed without chewing. He'd reminded alot of Luffy, when doing that. Now he was just sitting, tapping his finger on the table, looking nervous.  
"Is... anything wrong?" Usopp managed to ask, and both Zoro and Sanji flinched.  
"Huh-what? No, nothing!" Sanji stuttered, his face getting a red color. The swordsman cleared his throat, shaking his head a bit.  
_You're being suspicious, idiot cook.. calm down a bit._  
Then again, Zoro wasn't calm himself. A huge bulge in his pants was _ACHING_ to jump out and just penetrate the blonde's ass, rougly, right here and now.  
The others proceeded eating, Robin having her_ 'I figured it all out' _smile on her lips. Finally they seemed to finish, and one by one they left.  
To Zoro, it felt like forever. It looked like they actually were trying to take their whole life-time in the galley. Finally it was just Luffy left at the table.  
"Aw Saaanjiii, please... mooore, pretty please," he begged, making his puppy eyes. Sanji glared at him.  
"No!"  
The answer was final. Sanji wanted him out of here. As much as he wanted to feed the still hungry captain, he just... wanted Zoro.  
"Sanji..." Luffy now pouted, holding his belly. "I'm so hungry!"  
_Just get out of here, already..._  
The cook sighed, then pulled a stiff smile.  
"I'll make you dessert, if you go and play. Just wait an hour or so," he managed to force out, and Luffy jumped up, cheering.  
"YAY, DESSERT!"  
He ran out, happy as ever, cheering more and more.  
_**Finally!**_  
Zoro stood up, and walked to the door. He slammed it shut, and locked it. Then he looked back at Sanji, with a smug, happy grin. Sanji's shoulders flinched.  
"U-uh... gotta clean the.. the dishes, yeah..." the blonde hurridly walked to the sink, and started rubbing the plates roughly with a presumably dirty napkin.  
_Oh, shit, is this for real...? I'm not ready-!_  
Zoro chuckled a bit, finding the nervous man so cute. He walked over to Sanji, wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, and nuzzled his face against the blonde, silky hair.  
He'd give up his life for this feeling... nothing in the world was better than Sanji, nothing. Not even... not even his swords could be compared to how good it felt, holding Sanji.  
_**So imagine how doing more would feel.**_  
Thinking that, made Zoro's bulge even harder. It pressed against Sanji's ass, making him yelp.  
"Oi, marimo! Y-You're cock is..."  
"Rock-hard, I know~" the swordsman cooed in Sanji's ear, licking it playfully.  
Sanji let out a soft moan, dropping the now even more dirty napkin.  
"So... after dinner, right?" Zoro asked with a smile, stroking Sanji's stomach. Sanji nodded hesitantly, not feeling all too safe about this. He didn't want this to be like in his dreams... he wanted it to be... like Zoro would actually do it.  
Suddenly, he realized, Zoro had unbuckled his belt, his hand making its way under his boxers.  
_WAH-WAIT!_  
"Ah-!" Sanji was unable to continue that sentence, as Zoro wrapped his hand around the already slightly hard erection.  
His pants fell down on the ground, and he was almost unable to keep standing. Zoro started stroking his member, going up and down.. up and down.. up and-  
"Hyaa!-" he was completely unable to hold that moan on his tongue. He blushed, feeling like some kind of porn-star, moaning like that. But having Zoro giving him a handjob like that, an aching bulge pressing against his ass, and Zoro's hot breath on his ear was too much to bear. If he didn't control himself, he'd come right now.  
_Who'd known, this would feel so good?_  
"Don't hold your moans in... let them out.. " Zoro spoke softly, kissing Sanji's neck. "I love your voice, ero-cook."  
Hearing that was the limit. Sanji moaned loudly, pressing his ass against Zoro's bulge.  
"Zoro... more.." he panted, Zoro's eyes widening. Sanji pushed the hand away, and turned around. He quickly pushed the surprised marimo's pants and boxers down, tearing his own shirt off.  
"Sanji...?"  
He would've laughed at how surprised the moss-head looked, but now he just wanted something else. He was thinking like an animal or stubborn baby.  
_Zoro inside me. Now._  
"Go on," Sanji whispered, kissing Zoro roughly.  
Zoro groaned in reply, grabbed the slender waist, and lifted Sanji up. The chef immediately wrapped his legs around Zoro's hips, making Zoro enter his tight area.  
It hurt a bit, but... felt... like aphrodesiac itself was smeared all over Zoro's hard member.  
"Nh..." Zoro moaned a bit, feeling how unbelievable tight the asshole was. His cock had pre-cum over it though, which made it easier to slide in. Slowly, he pushed further in, making Sanji grab the green hair tightly.  
"GH-that hurts, moss-head!" Sanji panted shakingly, and Zoro froze.  
"Do you want me to...?"  
"No!... nh... c-continue..." the cook blushed heavily, burying his face in Zoro's hair.  
The swordsman did as told, happily. This felt like a dream. Never had he imagined, it would feel like this. Sure, he'd known it would be good. Extremely good. But never THIS good.  
He started thrusting deeper and faster, slamming Sanji against the wall. Sanji moaned loudly, his legs shaking, skin crimson red. Zoro felt like coming instantly, examining the man he was inside now.  
Sanji was so...  
"Beautiful..." Zoro panted, thrusting harder, licking one of Sanji's nipples, biting it hard.  
"Aahn-! ngh... what did you... say...?"  
Zoro groaned a bit, kissing up Sanji's throat.  
"You're... beautiful..." he repeated, nuzzling his nose against the wet throat.  
Sanji moaned again, digging his nails in Zoro's shoulders.  
"Zoro," his voice nearly cracked, and he was blushing so adorably.  
"Mh..?" He fucked Sanji in an even faster pace, making Sanji arch his back, then pressing his ass against Zoro's cock, begging for more.  
"I..."  
_Love makes you strong...  
Sooner or later, one of has to... say it.  
It's just words, we know it. At least I do._  
_**Zoro...**_  
"I... love you.. Zoro..." Sanji whispered, almost scared.  
Zoro blushed now, and immediately he felt that he was going to-  
"Ah-!"  
Zoro came hard and deep inside Sanji, the words Sanji had just said, repeating over and over in his head.  
_I love you  
I __**love **__you  
Sanji I..._  
Zoro fell to the floor, pulling Sanji with him. They landed hard, and Zoro pulled the shaking blonde in the tightest hug ever, pressing his lips against his shoulder.  
"I love you!"  
It felt like their lives had just started right now, as they'd confirmed their feelings.  
Sanji started laughing sofly, rubbing his face against Zoro's neck. Zoro chuckled.  
"Tickles..." he muttered, Sanji smiling.  
He almost felt grateful for his dreams... maybe this had never happened, hadn't it been for his dreams. Ace too... not that he'd ever be happy for what happened between him and Ace, but..._ it was a push forward, wasn't it..._  
This really felt like a dream too, so he had to pinch his arm.  
"OW!" Sanji whined, and Zoro looked confused at him.  
"Huh? D-does it hurt after...?" Sanji laughed, shaking his head. He kissed Zoro softly.  
"Oi, isn't this weird..? I mean... we're supposed to be all angry at each other all the time, aren't we...?" Sanji pondered, making Zoro smirk.  
"Well, this is what happens, when you fall in love..." Zoro mumbled, shutting his eyes. He stroked the blonde hair, enjoying this bliss feeling he had at the moment. Sanji nodded slowly, sighing happily.  
_Oh well, what happens... happens. Love changes all kind of stuff..._  
"You're not getting better food than the others, though. You're still a shitty marimo."  
Zoro grinned.  
"And you're still a perverted cook~"  
They both laughed a bit, lying still for a while.  
This was how it was supposed to be...  
"Oi.. cook."  
Sanji raised an eyebrow, slightly annoyed at how the moss-head had ruined the peaceful scene.  
"What?"  
Zoro smiled teasingly, looking in Sanji's blue eye.  
"You said the words first."

_the end_

_  
**And there we go. Last chapter: finito :3  
I feel good, ending this. Not that I wanted to, but yeah. I hope you all enjoyed this, and liked the story. I'm pleased with my work actually, having more self-esteem.  
What inspired me through the whole song, was Weezers song "Island in the sun" :)  
Thank you, everyone who reviewed, faved and read this story. You all helped me with writing it, inspiring me and encouraging me to continue it.  
Thank you  
yours and only  
**_**Rem**_


End file.
